


the one who's always and never alone

by sapphire2309



Series: season seven [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 6x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's surrounded by people and it still hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one who's always and never alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost for tagging purposes - it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6185944/chapters/14171410), but is also a S6 tag, and since I don't want that entire work in my S6 finale tag series, I'm reposting this.  
> Title from Girl With The Red Balloon by The Civil Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.

Neal has learned that being alone has nothing to do with being around people. He knows this because he is surrounded by them and it still hurts.

He’s tired of being blown out of the arms of the people he loves like a helium balloon. (It doesn’t help that, this time, one of the winds was him.)

He’s sitting across from a fence, and he’s tempted, so tempted, to say yes, if only to surrender to the rush of a con, and, just for a few hours, forget where he is, who he is.

It takes him all his strength just to run away.


End file.
